Not a Pleasant Experience
by synonyms for scream
Summary: It had started as a simple question, probably asked by one of the many fangirls of Konoha “Hey, what do you think Uchiha Sasuke would look like in Rock Lee’s outfit?”


**Not a Pleasant Experience **by rockroll4eva

**Description:** It had started as a simple question, probably asked by one of the many fangirls of Konoha; "Hey, what do you think Uchiha Sasuke would look like in Rock Lee's outfit?"

**Rating: **T, just to be safe

**Warnings: **Girls undressing boys, boys undressing girls, boys undressing boys, shounen-ai (SasuNaruSasu, hinted ItaSasu) and CRACK

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, this wouldn't be FANfiction, now would it?

It had started as a simple question, probably asked by one of the many fangirls of Konoha.

"Hey, what do you think Uchiha Sasuke would look like in Rock Lee's outfit?"

And that simple question was now hell for the poor Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, along with the visiting Sand trio. All of them, not even just the boys, had been backed into a corner by a very menacing group of Academy Students and a few younger Chuunin. The Jounin that led these particular children's teams watched from rooftops with interest, ignoring the pleas for help and laughing at the screams of threat.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you don't help us, I swear I'll—" Sakura's threat was cut off by the shrieks of various other Genin members.

"Gai-sensei, _PLEASE_!!! SAVE US IF YOU HAVE A **_SOUL_**!!"

"Someone call the Hokage! This _has_ to be illegal!"

"Alright, why are we screaming like pathetic little girls?" asked Sasuke, refusing to back up any further, much to Ino's disappointment, who was standing behind him. "They're Academy Students and weak Chuunin!"

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto standing up beside him.

"Ah!" squealed one of the academy girls. "Why don't we get Sasuke-kun in Uzumaki's clothes?!"

There was a loud cheer of agreement. Behind them, on the roof, Kakashi thrust a fist into the air. "Yeah!"

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at him. "KAKASHI-SENSEI?!?!"

"Oh, come on," snickered Kakashi, giving the boys a knowing look. "Won't exchanging clothes prepare you for later on, when you'll be ripping each other's clothes of your bodies?"

Naruto flushed; Sasuke reached down to grab some shuriken to hurl, his face slightly red.

Only to find that his shorts had been torn clean off his body.

"We'll strip them!" announced a child.

"We know you wanna see Sasuke naked, Naruto!" yelled out one of the teachers; the students couldn't identify which one through the crowd, and could only just hear the shout.

"And we all know you're gay Sasuke!" shouted another, easily identified as Kakashi.

Everyone gawked at Sasuke; well, the girls screamed at Kakashi in fury, some boys nudged Sasuke knowingly and others gawked.

"STRIP THEM!!" cried someone; a female someone… An old female someone…

"HOKAGE-SAMA?!"

"Whoo!" hooted Tsunade. "I wanna see some action!"

The group of Genin wanted to die. Quickly and in a hole. A _very_ deep hole.

They were sorted unwillingly, and told by their teachers that this was a mission. The attacking children sifted through, shoving anyone who they didn't want stripped out of the group; this meant that Kankuro and Chouji were gone _extremely_ quickly.

Of course, while some screamed for others, most of the people there could clearly be heard cheering for Sasuke, who was standing there, bewildered, with no shorts; he was glad he wore plain boxers, decorated with nothing but a simple Uchiha clan symbol on the right side.

Of course, the rest of the Genin wanted to have some fun, even if they knew they were next. Naruto snuck up behind Sasuke and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Sasuke blushed brightly and opened his mouth to ask what the hell the moron was doing, but was shut up by his shirt being tugged over his head and thrown into an adoring crowd.

Sasuke growled under his breath and his hand shot out immediately and undid Naruto's zipper on his jumper, then proceeded to rip it off him. He then literally jumped on Naruto, straddling the boy's waist and ripped his shirt off over his head. He got off Naruto, and, seeing as the boy was still frozen in shock, grabbed the ends of Naruto's pants and ripped downwards, pulling the pants down and stretching the elastic to get it to slip over his sandals. He threw the pants into the crowd and a few girls began cheering and screaming.

Naruto kicked his sandals off in Sasuke's face, face the same deep shade of red as Sasuke's, and tackled the boy, beginning a fistfight.

"WHOO!!" cheered Tsunade. "HOT, GAY—"

"NO! SHUT UP!!" yelled Sasuke and Naruto in unison.

Shikamaru, dropping his usual lazy attitude, mimicked Naruto's earlier actions and crept up behind Ino. Sakura spotted him too late, and as she yelled out to Ino, Shikamaru ripped the bandaging off from around her stomach area along with her forehead protector that she always had wrapped around her waist. He then held onto the collar of her shirt when she attempted to flee, causing her shirt to tear off, leaving her bra on. She screamed in white rage and went to attack Shikamaru, but instead decided to rip his jacket, shirt and pants off, all in one swift movement.  
"There!" she sighed, dusting imaginary dirt off her hands. "Better!"

Shikamaru then tore her skirt off, leaving her standing in nothing but her undergarments, absolutely embarrassed and furious. She glared at Shikamaru and they stood, having a glaring contest in nothing but underwear.

Sakura was next to go. Lee, being too polite to rip off the kunoichi's clothes, stood still in the corner. However, TenTen knew better and together she and Neji lifted Sakura's dress up and over her head, leaving her in her gym shorts and bra.

Lee, now a very bright red, found himself trapped by his team-mates. TenTen undid his forehead protector and had Neji and, surprisingly, Sakura help rip off his jumpsuit, though Sakura more did it because she knew everyone had to get stripped eventually.

And no-one was the least bit surprised when they saw him wearing love-heart patterned boxers.

Kiba practically pounced on Shino, taking off all he could before he got shoved off. Which, of course, meant down to the poor boy's boxers; Kiba did fast work. Kiba was pounced on by Ino, who felt like tearing someone to shreds, and was soon like the rest of them.

Now somehow, Naruto and Sasuke had come to an agreement. They had stopped fighting and teamed up on someone… but who?

Yes, poor little Gaara, standing, arms folded, in the middle of the group of Genin, was about to be caught unawares by the two.

Sasuke struck first, pulling off Gaara's gourd and tearing the straps off with it. Naruto then attacked the shocked redhead by ripping his shirt off, and tripping him over.

Of course, his sister wanted her little brother to have a little humiliation at _her_ expense, so she then proceeded to help tear his remaining pants off, and now Gaara stood, or rather _sat_, on the ground, shirtless in front of people for the first time ever.

And he did _not_ like it. Temari smartly chose that time to flee. Quickly. To the country farthest away from the Leaf Village.

Wasn't Hinata lucky she was sick today, and had to stay at home? _All_ day?

On the roof, the Jounin were cracking up, and some had fallen off the roof in their laughing fits. Tsunade was still cheering for hot, gay, boy on boy action, and…

Guess who was watching the _whole_ time from the bushes? All with their tilted hats, with white material dangling… Their black cloaks flowing in the breeze, making the red clouds embedded on them flap around wildly.

The red-eyed one smirked, pushing his raven-coloured hair behind his ears.

"Didn't I tell you he looked good shirtless?"

-cries- I'm sorry. I was hyper-active on chocolate cake and superly bored!! And sorry Hinata didn't get stripped, but I couldn't be bothered thinking up any more. This was just... something to post up to prove that I'm alive.


End file.
